Interruptions
by Mika Louise
Summary: Just a bit of brain-crack I had. Quite short, fluffy cute thing between Merlin and Arthur. It's like a Espresso shot of Merthur, if you will. I hope the rating is correct. Crappy title I know. Ratings please :


**This is just something that came into my head and I just had to write it down. It's really short but it's just some cute thing between Merlin and Arthur that I imagine happens frequently. The Morgana bit is just to add that I know this Merthur thing will happen ;)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Arthur's heart beat frantically against his chest, as if it was trying to break free of the prison that is his ribcage and finally embrace the man that it loved so dearly - the man that was causing it to beat this way. He swallowed, trying to soothe his throat that suddenly felt closed and dry, but he noticed how Merlin's eyes flicked to his adams apple and widened ever so slightly, before quickly returning to meet Arthur's gaze. Surely that was a sign that Merlin felt the same way about him too? Or was he reading too much into it?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Merlin's brain was going into meltdown. Normally he tried to avoid being too close to the Prince as for some reason he lost all ability to articulate clearly when he was in close proximity to him. Even putting on Arthur's armour was hard but he battled through it by not looking in those darned blue eyes of his. But this morning he'd had to help with Arthur's new fitted Knight's clothes and when walking over to him, he'd tripped on his shoe lace and gone flying into Arthur's chest, pushing them both into the wall forcefully. Now he was pressed into his chest, feeling how both of their chests heaved heavily but Arthur's making him vibrate with every breath he took in.

God, Merlin wanted to move so much in fear of what he might do, but at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to push away from the heated chest of the man he, well, _had feelings for. _He'd expected Arthur to push him off instantly but he hadn't moved an inch, giving the perfect impression of a statue except for the heavy breathing. He couldn't resist a quick glance at Arthur's lightly tanned neck when he swallowed and his eyes widened subconsciously as he marvelled at how beautiful such a small piece of skin could be. Again, without thought, he licked his lips as his eyes flicked back to gaze at those stupid blue ones of his Prince.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

His body acting without his consent at the sight of Merlin moistening his lips, he moved his head in closer to the younger man's, both of them now being able to feel the other's hot breath on their faces. Their noses almost brushed as they continued to gaze at each other through hazy eyes, none of them knowing what they were doing as they were too caught up in the moment, caught up in each other. Slowly, moving almost in slow motion, they moved closer and closer together, the gap between their mouths getting smaller and smaller. The hair all over Arthur's body stood on end as he could almost taste him already, just wanting to actually feel the crushing of Merlin's lips against his to be satisfied and ...

Two soft knocks on the wooden door resonated through the room like an explosion, causing them both to leap away from each other, Merlin scurrying to the other end of the room while Arthur stayed near the wall. The Prince ran his hand through his golden hair, the sweatiness of his palms transferring to his hair and causing it to stand on end. His heart was still beating like a war-drum and the blood rushed in his ears like a thundering ocean but he cleared his still-dry throat and called "Come in,"

As the door creaked open, it revealed Morgana standing there, dressed in a dark green velvet dress that fell to the floor. She glanced around and saw the way Merlin's eyes kept firmly to the floor and how Arthur kept rubbing his hands on his slacks, his eyes looking anywhere but towards Merlin. Combine that with the fact the tension in the air was palpable and both of them had red, embarrassed looks on their faces, she guessed she'd interrupted something big between them. She didn't comment though. She knew it'd happen eventually, with or without her interrupting them. She'd seen it in so many dreams that it was practically seared into her brain. Not being able to quell the small smirk that appeared on her lips, she covered it as a smile and carried on.

**END.**


End file.
